Sapphire and Emerald
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: John es un tragalibros con problemas de ansiedad. Jake es un egocéntrico al que nunca le ha faltado nada. ¿Podrán estos dos amigos ir más allá de una simple amistad o simplemente sucumbirán a las diferencias? [Humanstuck] [Bullyng] [Lemon]
1. Stone

Jake venía de sus clases de fútbol, estaba todo sudado, y para el colmo olía feo, en Verano se sentía peor, hacía como 30 grados.

No era amigo de John, eran más bien conocidos, aprovechando que él era un niño nerd en todo lo que hacía, le convencía de alguna manera para que le ayudara en sus deberes, o incluso los haga por él. Jake era demasiado vago como para hacerlo, tampoco entendía mucho, y no quería entender.

Así que cuando vio al más bajo estar delante suyo, lo tomó por los hombros, e hizo que se diese vuelta.

— ¡Aquí está mi mejor bro! Sabes... Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en una cosilla.

John se hallaba guardando unos libros en su taquilla. Previamente había estado enfrascado en una de sus tediosamente rutinarias disputas con bullies. Como siempre, él terminó bastante perjudicado, es más, se podían percibir alrededor de su cara varios cardenales y marcas de puñetazos. No entendía muy bien por qué siempre le andaban fastidiando a él y no a otras personas, pero bueno, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Nunca fue esa clase de tipejo deportivo con la capacidad de presumir de su fuerza. El poder defenderse no era una opción a su alcance.

— ¡Hey Jake! — Fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo único que necesitaba era buscarse más problemas. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Verás, el tipo éste me ha dejado un millón de ejercicios de matemática, y ando muy ocupado esta noche, ¿Podrías ayudarme? Son para mañana, prometo que esta será la última vez que te joderé con la misma historia, ¡lo juro! — Obvio que no lo sería, Jake era demasiado bobo, y casi nunca cumplía con promesas que tengan que ver con su nivel académico. De todos modos, al que debía agradecer por todo es a John. Él ha sido un excelente compañero, y simplemente le hablaba cuando era necesario.

John exhaló un amplio suspiro sin borrar su "sonrisa" de la cara, bueno, por un plus de deberes no se iba a morir. Y aun así, de todas formas ya se le había hecho costumbre el tener que hacerle diariamente la tarea al oji-verde, no es que fuese una gran novedad.

— Está bien, Jake, no pasa nada. Te los tendré listos para mañana a primera hora. — Al responderle, extendió la mano derecha para que le entregase los ejercicios. Quería irse cuanto antes a casa para poder descansar, estaba agotadisimo. La somanta que había recibido aquel día de seguro entraría en su historial mental de "Peores palizas de la historia". A parte, aquella noche su padre no estaría en casa por horas extras en el trabajo y le tocaba tener que prepararse él solito su propia cena. Era eso o tener que engullir una de las tan odiadas tartas que le preparaba el adulto.

— Muchas gracias, John. — Musitó el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa, denotando sus dientes de un enorme parecer. Jake le miró a los ojos, parecía estar un tanto nervioso, hasta que le preguntó, no es que le importase ni mucho menos, sólo quería saber. — ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces que estás con miedo. — Fingió interés, hasta que vio sus manos extendidas. Jake no tenía la mochila en ese momento. — No las tengo aquí, pero si gustas acompañarme hasta mi casillero, te la daré. Básicamente es todo cálculo, creo que te gusta el cálculo, o no sé… —

Puso su mano en su mentón comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el dichoso casillero número 243.

— Sí, mejor que te acompañe. Y para serte sincero, no me gusta el cálculo. No soy un fanático de las matemáticas. — Murmuró en voz baja al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila para situarla en su espalda y ya poder seguir al otro chico.

— ¿Ah? ¿Enserio? ¡Pensé que te gustaba! Eres muy bueno en esto, todo lo contrarío de mí. A mí me va más el deporte, ya sabes.

Al parecer John no tenía ganas de hablar de sus problemas, Jake lo comprendía, era obvio, el ojiverde no era nadie para andar metiéndose en donde no lo llaman, así que mucho no le importaba. Sonrió como si nada malo pasase, y continua caminando con lentitud para que el azabache pudiera seguirle el paso.

Una vez llegados al dichoso casillero, Jake puso la clave, la cual era el mismo número que el casillero, no se mataba mucho. De adentro sacó las hojas con los cálculos, y se los dio dentro de todo con buena manera.

— Bueno, pues como te he dicho, mañana a primera hora te los entrego ya hechos. — Comentó al mismo tiempo que tomaba las hojas de cálculos.

Jake es un muchacho alegre y enérgico, incluso más que John solía ser a veces, no obstante, esa estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Momentos después abrió la boca, John tomaba sus trabajos con mucho esfuerzo. A Jake le daba pena, y mucha, así que le hizo una pregunta para alegrarle, aunque por la forma de ser del muchacho seguramente no iría, sólo preguntaba para quedar bien.

— Muchas gracias, John, eres muy buen amigo ¿Sabías?, ¿Te tinca venir a una fiesta conmigo? No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Por cierto, ¿No quieres que te lleves a tu casa? Parece pesado todo eso.

Al oír lo de la fiesta se le cayeron los papeles que le acababan de entregar, debía de ser la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien, le invitaba a una fiesta de verdad y no a una cumpleañera para niños pequeños. Sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿¡Me llevarías a una fiesta!? — Exclamó cambiando el tono de voz serio con el que había estado hasta hace un rato por otro lleno de ilusión. ¿Los deberes y las tareas? Que le diesen a eso, no podía dejar escapar tal oportunidad.

— Emh, sí… — Respondió Jake mirando como los deberes que había escrito con mucho cuidado estaban en el suelo. No se podía enojar con John, después de todo, según él nunca lo había invitado a una fiestecilla; de todos modos, le agradaba que lo haya hecho.

Segundos después, el mayor sonrió amistosamente, mientras levantaba las cosas que el contrario había tirado por la emoción.

— Pero es a la noche, si te mola, te llevo a tu casa ahora, y luego te vienes. Sabes bien donde vivo, ¿Verdad?

John observó algo avergonzado como recogía las hojas de matemáticas. No fue una respuesta muy ''madura'' por su parte el desperdigar los ejercicios por el simple hecho de haber sido invitado a una fiesta. Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió echarle una mano con el desperdicio que había ocasionado y recogió el resto de papeles intactos que todavía reposaban en el suelo.

— ¡Gracias! Y La verdad es que no, no tengo ni idea de dónde vives. — Inevitablemente liberó una pequeña risilla nerviosa. Todo le resultaba tan espontáneo que ya ni sabía como reaccionar a nada.

Una vez terminaron de juntar todos los papeles a toda velocidad, Jake observó como John estaba emocionado, que le estaba dando algo de risa el hecho de que sea siempre tan alegre en situaciones nuevas. Sin dudas era un chico de lo más adorable.

— Vale, entonces supongo que puedo pasarte a buscar, luego te llevo a tu casa; si es que no estoy muy borracho, claro. — Hizo un ademán con las manos, y le hizo una señal para que vayan caminando en dirección al auto del English. — Mientras vamos de viaje, me vas diciendo dónde es que vives, así luego te paso a buscar, eh.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, la cual llevaba al estacionamiento, que a esas horas estaba un tanto estaba muy emocionado.

Al principio Jake llegó a pensar que rechazaría la oferta, pero al parecer, el muchachito era una bomba fiestera en cubierta, puede que para Jake sólo sea algo muy habitual, sin embargo, para el ojiazul era un evento realmente importante. Una vez salieron de la escuela, fueron en camino hacía donde estaría el coche del English, era un Ford Focus 2014, un auto caro, sí, pero no mucho para Jake, ya que su familia tenía una parte de una de las empresas más importantes de pasteles, Betty Crocker, y por eso su familia estaba tan bien colocada económicamente.

John Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el coche, ¡Dios santo! Debía de estar hecho de oro si podía permitirse eso, el chico no solo era un deportista alucinante con una buena vida y fiestas de sobra, también era adinerado. Ya con todo eso no era de extrañar el que todo lo fuese tan bien, él por su parte era un chico normalucho, con un chalet normal, un coche normal... Todo normal, y eso, sumado con sus extravagantes gustos y hobby's no era una combinación muy buena que digamos.

Pasó adentro del coche contemplandolo de arriba abajo con suma admiración, se sentía ''como en una nube''.

Lo invitó a subirse del otro lado, abriéndole la puerta, como si fuese una señorita, inconscientemente, claro. Una vez dentro, Jake musitó:

— Tú dime como ir, y yo te sigo, ¿Sí?

— ¿Eh?...¡Ah, sí claro! — Tanta perfección le había distraído completamente. El ojiazul se abrochó el cinturón, siguiendo las normas de seguridad vial al pie de la letra, y comenzó a indicar paso a paso el camino a su casa.


	2. Rock

Jake ni siquiera se abrochó el cinturón, era algo que hacía sólo a la noche o de mañana, pues era donde corría riesgo que le pongan una multa. Sin embargo, él notó que John era un muchacho muy listo, hoy día nadie de esa edad sigue el protocolo de seguridad vial.

El coche con sólo apretar el pedal arrancó. Era un auto caro, sí, pero Jake lo refacionaba a cada rato, por el simple hecho de que ser un mecánico amateur, era unos de sus hobbyes principales.

Luego de que todo esto pasase, el ojiverde comenzó a mover el auto.

Para John fue uno de los mejores trayectos en coches que pudo haber tenido hasta ahora, pocas eran las personas que compartieran algo en común con él y las que había, bueno, probablemente no las conociera. Continuaba manteniendo sus respectivas dudas acerca de porque Jake se había vuelto tan repente así de amable sabiendo que habitualmente no le tomaba el menor interés a su vida cotidiana, pero de eso no se podía quejar, era alucinante poder conversar al fin con alguien de su instituto que no terminase buscando una excusa para poder evitarlo convincentemente o que le arreasen a un par de hostias que lo dejasen bien espabilado para lo que resta de su día.

John le iba indicando el camino con mucho entusiasmo y precisión, mientras que Jake seguía paso a paso sus instrucciones, ambos hablaban acaloradamente sobre los estrenos de las películas. John era una persona muy exigente respecto a entretenimiento, Jake era más sencillo y más fácil de conformar. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que aman las pelis de acción.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Egbert, Jake la miró asombrado por el diseño, era bonita, sí. Tenía un aire hogareño la cual su casa enorme no tenía, lo envidiaba un poco. Una vez el menor bajó del vehículo, Jake se asomó por la ventanillo y acordó el horario.

— A las 8 pasaré, ¿Está bien?

— Sí, me parece perfecto. — Respondió John emocionado casi chocándose con el buzón de su casa.

Y luego que el ojiazul se metiese dentro de su casa, sin antes despedirle, claro está; echó el auto a toda marcha, debía llegar con tiempo para preparar las cosas bien, no quería que esta fiesta se arruine, pues era la más importante de todas, la del mediados de Primavera.

Una vez que Egbert entró a su casa, se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo en el salón, ¡menuda la noche que le esperaba! Antes de marearse se detuvo y velozmente revisó la nevera, aunque no había la gran cosa, sólo otra de esas tan odiadas tartas que siempre su padre insistía en prepararle. Ya fuese para desayunar, comer, merendar o cenar, incluso si se le antojaba era capaz de prepararlas y colocarlas en la cama mientras él dormía, y eso no era broma, una vez, a los 8 años, se despertó por la noche notando algo pringándole la cara, para cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que era un pastel azulito con un "Duerme bien hijo, te quiero", la verdad es que resultó bastante perturbador, lo mejor era tratar de olvidar eso.

Rodó los ojos cerrando la puerta de golpe, "Pues nada, lo mejor será ir a cambiarse" Murmuró para sí mismo deslizándose por el salón algo. Ahora le tocaba planear que podría llevar para la fiesta. ¿Tal vez un chándal? No, quedaría muy ordinario. ¿Algo elegante? Iba a una fiesta de adolescentes, no a una gala. Costaba decidirse por algo, más aún teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez en una fiesta, una fiesta llena de gente guay por todos los lados. Pasó a su cuarto agobiado por la escasez de ideas y se tiró a su cama.

— Nic, deja de mirarme así y dame ideas.

Le dijo al póster, como si le fuese a servir de algo. No movió ni un sólo músculo durante unos minutos. Quién sabe si horas, nada de lo que se venía a su cabeza servía. Miró a su reloj, lo mejor es que se decidiese por algo y pronto.

Se irguió en la cama, sentándose en el borde y observó a su armario detalladamente. Entre todas esas prendas le llamó la atención unos vaqueros negro-grises casi sin estrenar; una camiseta de manga amarilla pálida; una chaqueta azul marino y por último, unas deportivas azules y amarillas. Woah, no imaginaba que fuese tan sencillo como eso elegir vestuario, sin darse más tiempo para reflexionar, tomó esas prendas y comenzó a vestirse.

El English llegó a su casa, su nana lo recibió con mucho cariño, y con una merienda para que se le pase el hambre. Una vez comió, Jake se fue a limpiar bien la piscina, quizás alguien tenía ganas de meterse, además de él, aunque, sólo lo hacía porque siempre era bueno tener chicas sexys en bikinis en fiestas adolescentes. Todo afuera estaba listo, las sillas, y la decoración ya estaba, ahora debía ir a preparar los bocadillos, pero cuando entró, su tierna nana ya lo había preparado antes de que se vaya a su casa, fue una pena que no la pudo saludar para agradecerle. Al menos todo estaba listo, menos él, así que fue a pegarse una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, una vez salió del baño, preparó su traje de baño y una musculosa verde, su color favorito, y luego se calzó con unas havainas.

Las personas comenzaron a venir, ya todo estaba listo, ahora sólo debía ir a buscar a John como le había prometido, no lo podía dejar plantado. Así que dejó la fiesta a cargo a un íntimo amigo suyo, Dirk, y se fue derechito en su coche a la casa del ojiazul. Una vez llegó, tocó la bocina esperando que salga.

En poco tiempo, ya estuvo completamente preparado, y al parecer, con su "chófer personal" enfrente de casa. Bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y salió.

— ¡Jake!

Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de su casa y se dirijo hacia el coche. Estaba muy, muy, pero muy nervioso.

— Wow, como mola tu ropa. —

Comentó el John, nuevamente con ese tono tan resaltante de admiración.

John bajaba de su casa, y Jake volteó a verle. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se veía excelente, sin dudas tendría una buena noche, después de todo, Jake era un tipo cool con una personalidad explosiva, y unos gustos extraordinarios.

Una vez el más bajo entró dentro del auto, le dio al volante. El comentario dejó al ojiververde descolocado, pero respondió de todos modos con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas, dude? Si yo estoy vestido así no más, tú te has esmerado. Sin dudas las chicas se volverán locas, no dudes de ello.

Le guiñó su ojo derecho, mientras alzaba su pulgar en señal de aliento, notó como John temblaba, parecía nervioso, así que el mayor decidió poner un poco la radio a un volumen mediano, estaban pasando una lista de música de los 90', era lo que a Jake le gustaba oír para estudiar, cuando lo hacía.

John se acomodó en el asiento, hundiéndose literalmente en el, la música que había puesto el ojiverde le ayudaba un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para tranquilizarse al cien por ciento, los nervios le podían. De camino a la fiesta fue repasando mentalmente los puntos que se había marcado para no cagarla, de veras le importaba hacer una buena impresión en ella y no ser recordado como una especie de idiota.

No obstante, en cuestión de minutos, llegaron a la fiesta, el moreno estacionó el coche, y en la entrada, una muchacha de cabellos castaño claro abrazó a Jake con mucho cariño, éste se lo devolvió, parecía que ella quería ir a algún lado con él.

— John, me voy a la piscina. Nos vemos, galán. Si quieres algo, lo tienes en la cocina, o de última puedes encontrarme afuera.

— Guay.

Respondió mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior con los dos dientes que tenía ligeramente sobresalientes mientras se despedía de éste.

El English se fue hacia allá, abrazando a la muchacha de la cintura, y con la otra, sujetando una botella de cerveza, la cual bebía a tragos. Era increíble como siempre llamaba la atención donde sea que vaya.

John comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, la gran, enorme e increíble casa a la que no sabía cómo había logrado ser invitado. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo extremadamente bien, la música inundaba el ambiente, todo era tan nuevo para él que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Se aproximó primero a alguna que otra chica aparentemente libres, pero ninguna le mostró mucho interés, algo desmoralizado, pensó en intentar hacer amistad con algún chico de la zona, pero lo mismo sucedida. Bravo, genial, espléndido, la fiesta del siglo y no lograba conversar ni con las paredes.

Fue hacia la cocina y tomó una simple lata de pepsi, seguidamente, se dirgió a lo que aparentaba ser el salón y se sentó a ver una película que sacaban en la televisión. No sabía que era peor, el hechoo de que la película fuese Crepúsculo, o que al lado de él, en el sofá, hubiesen un tío y una tía metiendose mano.

Jake se fue hacía el patio con la chica que lo recibió, pensaba que John era una persona lo suficientemente sociable como para hacer muchos amigos.

Se sacó la musculosa, para que todas le adulasen su cuerpo atlético. Mostraba una falsa humildad diciendo "Que no era necesario". Se podría decir que era una persona muy egocéntrica, y que siempre hacía cosas así para exaltarse, aunque luego de refugiaba en frases como: "Oh vamos, no es la gran cosa" o "Soy horrible, ¿de qué hablas?" para que las demás digan lo contrario, y así subir su ego. Se podría decir que tenía su séquito de chicas que le adoraban, pero era más bien porque Jake era bastante tierno con las chicas, y más por su físico, lo hacía irresistible. Pero tenía algo en contra, era muy tonto, demasiado tonto, hasta el punto de llegar a ser imbécil.

Había varias personas en la piscina, pero de todos modos se le hizo un lugarcito, y se metió dentro con sus dos "amigas", las cuales no paraba de coquetear mientras bebía cerveza.

La charla se fue alargando, volviéndose más acalorada, hasta incluso metió mano a una de ellas, haciendo que la otra se ponga celosa, y así dándole cachetada al moreno. Éste no le dijo nada, pues ya se había aburrido, así que con todo su cuerpo mojado salió de la piscina, para irse adentro a buscar a John, quería confirmar si la estaba pasando bien.

El ya nombrado le prestaba más atención a su lata de Pepsi que a la película, la cual para él solo era basura romántica entre una adolescente necrofílica antisocial y un chico que aparentaba más ser un hada de los bosques que un voraz vampiro chupa sangre. La parejita de al lado no estaba mejorando nada la situación con sus repugnantes besuqueos y manoseos mutuos, no tenía ya suficiente con la peliculita, no, también debía de haber por narices un espectáculo semi-pornográfico a unos centímetros de él.

Estaba apunto de darse por vencido, dejar su lata en la mesa del salón y largarse como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido, pero para su fortuna, la única persona que aparentaba tener algún interés en él apareció y sacó a los amantes del sofá, dejándole así algo más cómodo.

Una vez Jake lo encontró entre el molesto sonido, se sorprendió de cómo estaba: arrinconado, solo y mirando esa basura de Crepúsculo. Se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal.

Sacó a la pareja de ahí, se estaban pasando de la raya, y si querían llegar lejos, mejor que vayan al baño. El mayor se sentó a un lado de él, e hizo un comentario con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— Estás viendo la mejor película del siglo XXI, guau, John, sin dudas eres un selector de primera.

Bromeó entre risas, y detuvo su mirada en él, con total de animarlo un poco, daría el mundo. Era un buen chico que merecía divertirse, sí o sí.

— También he alquilado a unos actores para que me la interpreten aquí al lado, solo por si no me entero de algo.— Respondió devolviéndole el sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa asomaba por su cara. En verdad sabía como hacerle sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi alcoba a buscar una mejor película que esta basura? Escoge la que gustes, y la vemos juntos, ¿Vale? De todos modos, vinieron muchos amargados hoy, no vale la pena.

— Me parece buena la idea, de seguro tienes mejores películas que esta. —Señaló al televisor con uno de sus pulgares, esa clase de películas le producían náuseas. En su opinión, todas las pelis que quisiesen añadir algo romántico deberían estar basadas en una alucinante y trágica historia de acción que terminase con un final decente, sin pasarse de cursis.

**Dejen sus reviews para ver que puedo hacer para mejorar el fic. Gracias por leer. **


	3. Wood

No obstante, Jake le hizo una señal al menor para que le siguiese fuera de la fiesta, pero con rapidez, no vaya a ser cosa que le saquen nuevamente el sofá y que pongan de nuevo ese espanto de peli, porque la verdad es que daba asco. Éste se levantó del sofá y siguió a Jake por detrás. Lo de la fiesta no le había salido como él había esperado, pensaba que podría hablar con gente, tal vez conocer alguna que otra chica y con suerte poder quedar con ella, o simplemente conocer a chicos con los que poder conversar de vez en cuando en el instituto y no estar rondando solo como hacía siempre.

Ambos subieron por una escalera que daba a la sala, la cual estaba repleta de gente disfrutando la música electrónica a todo volumen. Jake pasaba de ellos dejando un charco de agua por donde pasaba, al parecer no se había secado bien. Una vez llegaron al segundo piso, John notó que no había personas, pues el deportista había pedido exclusivamente que no se suba, pues ahí estaba su habitación y no quería que nadie anduviese por ahí husmeando lo que no es suyo.

Las paredes eran adornadas por escopetas, y demás armas; además de un montón de calaveras, su padre, al igual que él, tenían una fascinación por este tipo de cosas bizarras y demás, aunque a su madre no le gustase, no podía objetarse.

— ¿Sorprendente, verdad?

— Woah... — En verdad, le había sorprendido bastante, o por lo menos para él. La única anécdota alucinante que él tenía acerca de su padre, era de una vez en la que logró ganar en un concurso de repostería con una tarta chamuscada.

— Mi padre solía ir de caza cuando era más joven, ahora no se puede ni mover, la verdad es increíble lo que la vejez nos hace.

Emitió una carcajada y dio unos últimos hacia su alcoba, sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta, y entró. La habitación era de color verde, y estaba lleno de posters, trofeos, y demás cosas que significaban mucho para el muchacho y su obsesión con el deporte, dejó pasar al ojiazul primero, y sin antes decirle:

— La caja de pelis están abajo de la cama, por cierto, ¿No te molesta que ande sin playera, verdad? Porque si quieres me pongo una.

— No pasa nada. — Contestó al mismo tiempo que revisaba las películas de la caja.

Era el típico calor que hacía en Primavera, de esos que anunciaba la llegada del Verano, así que el ojiverde "agradeció" internamente a John por haberle dejado mantenerse de esa manera. Una vez se secó un poco su cabello negro, volteó a preguntar a John si ya había escogido la peli, así que de un suspiro, preguntó:

— Oye, compañero, ¿Ya tienes algo en mente? Disculpa que no tengo muchas, ando pobre de entretenimiento como ves. Por cierto, ¿Quieres verla aquí? La televisión de abajo seguro ya la tomaron. — Suspiró, y se sacó sus gafas dejando mostrar sus ojos color esmeralda; la habitación permanecía un tanto oscura a causa de que la luz de la fiesta ya iluminaba bastante.

— La verdad es que me apetece ver la de ''Vuelta al futuro'', hace mucho que no la miro. —

Tomó el DVD sacándolo de la caja con cuidado. Maso menos, hacía como unos tres años que no veía ninguna de las películas de la trilogía. No entendía muy bien elporquéé de eso, pues él las adoraba. — Por mí vale.

Se puso de pie y le pasó la película a su nuevo ''amigo'', no estaba muy seguro de si él también accedería a verla, así prefirió pasársela para asegurarse de ello.

Jake pensó que John no entendía cómo funcionaba el dispositivo de DVD, así que sólo tomó el control de la mesa de luz y encendió el televisor, y con un tecleó y la película comenzó. Jake aprovechó para tomar un lugar cómodo en la cama.

— No seas tímido, ven. — Jake recostó todo su cuerpo en la cama, y él con total confianza abrazó a John haciéndolo recostar a su lado, emitiendo un suave risilla.

John le estaba prestando muchísima atención a la película, a pesar de que esta acabase de iniciar. Es más, tanta era la atención que ponía, que cuando Jake le abrazó por detrás, casi le dio un ''mini-infarto'', y aunque no hubiese llegado a estar tan centrado en lo que la pantalla mostraba, en ningún instante se habría esperado aquel movimiento por parte del otro chico. Éste se acurrucó un poco entre los brazos del otro, solo para colocarse mejor, y volvió a clavar de vuelta los ojos en el televisor.

Aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde que no la veía, todavía seguía recordando todas las escenas a la perfección. Esto solía sucederle a menudo con películas que adoraba, como Con Air, Ghostbusters, Mac Me, Deep Impact, entre otras. Adoraba poder hacer eso, pues muchas veces cuando se aburría, tenía la capacidad de pararse a recordar una película entera en su cabeza y de esa forma entretenerse.

Lentamente el contrario fue apoyando la espalda de John hacía su propio pecho para así podía apapacharle de mejor manera, e incluso abrazó sus caderas con suavidad mientra iba viendo la película junto a éste, iba justo en la parte en que Marty se queda dormido después de cenar y se olvida de su reunión con Doc.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba más plasmado en el rico aroma que el azabache más bajo tenía, se preguntaba como alguien puede oler tan rico, así que sin más, comenzó a olfatear su cabello, como un perro haría, Interrumpiéndole al menor nuevamente su película tan adorada.

John no demostraba mucho interés a lo que éste hacía hasta el momento que comenzó a olfatearle el pelo. Ahí frunció el ceño algo desconcertado y se removió un poco de la cama. No es que fuese ningún experto en relaciones sociales, pero desde luego la gente normalmente no se suele poner a olisquearle el cabello a la gente mientras ven películas.

— Jake... ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le interrogó sin comprender muy bien a cuento de qué venía eso, una vez más, el mayor había logrado distraerle por completo de la película. A éste paso iba a quedarse sin ver la película.

Se detuvo apenas lo oyó, sin embargo, le sonrió pese a la incómoda pregunta. El mayor sin dudas nunca se había detenido a oler el cabello del azabache, era tan suave, como el de una chica que nunca antes se había hecho nada en el cabello, y aún así se lo cuidaba. Hoy día las chicas bonitas olían feo con el dichoso perfume, y lo peor era que tenían todo el pelo chamuscado a causa de las planchas.

— Es que hueles como a una chica, y me llamó la atención.

— Que huelo como una...¿Chica? — Se silenció durante unos instante, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso, reflexionando un poco acerca de lo que le había dicho. Al cabo de un rato, en cuanto pasaron como aproximadamente unos 5 minutos comenzó a reírse suponiendo que era alguna especie de broma o algo así por el estilo. ¿Cómo podría oler igual que una chica? Porfavor, ni queestuvierae recubierto de hormonas-femeninas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Comentó inocentemente entre carcajadas un tanto forzadas.

— Mhm, Sí. ¿Acaso no nunca has olido a mis compañeros? Tienen un olor espantoso. Realmente no entiendo a las chicas y a los homosexuales, ¿Por qué se fijan en algo que huele tan mal? — Suspiró y lo apretujó nuevamente para fijar su mirada en la película.

— Me halaga saber que huelo bien...

— Quizás... Pueda ser Johnsexual. — Comentó luego en un tono bromista.

John inmediatamente se ''aisló'' mentalmente, ignorando el último comentario que el otro hizo, para así, poder fijarse en lo que quedaba película.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, o por lo menos para él. Había pasado ya como una hora, la fiesta estaba terminando y los invitados se encontraban desalojando el lugar. Claro, John se encontraba demasiado absorto en el televisor como para notificarse de aquello. Aunque la verdad, es que no quedaba mucho ya, sólo unos minutos, se encontraban en la parte que Marty regresaba a su época actual y veía que todo era completamente distinto.

Jake tuvo que bajar, dejando a John solo, ahora tenía que despedir a sus amigos y a las personas que lentamente se iban yendo de la fiesta. Había bebido bastante esa noche, aunque no estaba borracho, aunque podían detenerle y sacarle el auto, y eso no era para nada bueno.

Una vez todos se fueron del lugar, notó que todo era un completo desastre, tenía mucho que limpiar, y de ahora en más consideraría invitar menos gente. "Creo que de ahora invitaré tipos guays como John, y menos animales. No quiero que mi casa se parta en dos." Luego de que la casa se vació, él subió para avisarle a John que no iba a poder llevárselo, pero encontró que estaba mirando la televisión. Finalmente la peli había terminado, aunque el ojiazul parecía algo cansado.

— Hmm… Oye, John. ¿Quieres ir a pie a tu casa? Aunque, es un poco lejos ó si quieres, puedes quedarte en casa, hay mucho lugar en mi habitación, y yo no tengo ningún problema.

— Entonces, ¿Me podría quedar? Si no es molestia, claro. — Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, si se iba a pie, no llegaría a su casa hasta, pufff... A saber cuando.

— ¿Cómo qué molestias? ¿De qué hablas, bro? Si aquí hay de todo.

Hizo un ademán con sus manos, y nuevamente se recostó en su lugar, en el que minutos antes él había estado. Hundió su rostro en el colchón, pareciendo de estar cansado del día, y así era, pero teniendo al ojiazul invitado, de seguro se desvelarían hasta quien sabe qué hora, de todos modos, no importaba ya que el día siguiente era Sábado, y ambos tenían todo el fin de semana para dormir. Lentamente alzó su mirada para verle directamente.

— Si quieres, puedes ponerte algo más cómodo, hay ropa mía de hace unos años en un placard que de seguro te quedaría bien. — Su sonrisa estaba atontada, dándole una expresión un poco tierna. Se había sacado las gafas, por lo que él quizás no veía muy bien al Egbert.


	4. Charcoal

John trató de sonreír tímidamente, para esa clase de cosas solía cortarse bastante, le hacía sentirse algo mal el hecho de estar siendo acogido por alguien.

Este tema siempre le ha resultado ser algo difícil y complicado de explicar,pero por alguna razón se sentía algo culpable a la hora de ser cuidado por alguien que no tuviese ningún tipo de obligación sobre él. — Uhm... ¿Tienes algún pijama libre?... —Preguntó en voz baja mirando hacia el armario.

Desde luego, en ningún instante se le había ocurrido pensar en quedarse a dormir allá, y por ende carecía de prendas para ponerse.

— Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, debe de haber algún que otro pantalón de chándal, aunque hace calor, por lo que quizá no quieras usarlo. También hay shorts que usaba el año pasado, o quizás el anterior a éste...— Jake estaba más bien con los ojos en la televisión, cambiando de canal una y otra vez, haciendo "zapping", a esta hora sólo pasaban las repeticiones del día, así que detuvo el canal justo en su programa favorito: Uno en el que un tipo trataba de sobrevivir en algún territorio hostil, Jake soñaba con hacer eso algún día, ya que tenía un amplío conocimiento en irse de viaje, ya que desde chico le inculcaron eso por su padre.

En ese momento, no había nadie en casa, sus padres se habían ido de mini-vacaciones a las Bahamas, su hermana, la cual a veces venía a quedarse, también se había ido con ellos. Sólo estaban John y él, por lo que la casa, estaba en completo silencio.

John no tardó en ir para allá. Se aproximó al guardarropa y comenzó a rebuscar en este alguna prenda que pudiese usar para dormir. Comparado el suyo con el armario de Jake, estaba mucho más organizado. Dentro todo estaba completamente ordenado; sudaderas, chaquetas, camisetas... Y luego en esas clasificaciones, los colocaba según color, talla y fecha de compra. Vamos, casi parecía uno de esos tiquismiquis obsesionados del orden.

Al cabo de un rato, sacó una camiseta verde de manga larga, pues él a veces era algo ''friolero'' por las noches, luego también sacó un pantalón corto de un tono algo más oscuro. Tampoco tenía la necesidad de acalorarse mientras dormía.

— Por cierto, hay hilo dental y colutorio en el lavado, así que no dudes en usarlo por si quieres lavarte los dientes. — Musitó el de ojos esmeralda con un tono relajado.

Mientras John se iba cambiando, Jake también iba haciendo lo mismo, ya que se levantó de la cama, y buscó el short con el que siempre dormía, dormir en traje de baño no era algo muy cómodo para el ojiverde por el simple hecho de que la tela era un tanto incomoda, luego se puso algo de desodorante, aún sentía ese olor a cloro en su piel, y quería una forma de taparlo, y no halló otra más que esa, luego de esto, se recostó nuevamente, volviendo a su amado programa.

— ¿Está bien si uso esto? — Comenzaba a agobiarse ''internamente'', no estaba seguro de si le molestaba o no al ojiverde que andase haciéndole preguntas todo el rato, y lo último que deseaba era molestarle después de su amabilidad.

Al haber terminado de ponerse el pijama, se dirige hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. Para ser exactos, no había ingerido nada que en el transcurso de toda la tarde/noche, sólo se bebió una lata de pepsi que halló en la cocina del mayor y ya, pero, como se suele decir, ''Mejor prevenir que curar''.

Cuando llegó al lavabo, se limpió primero su dientes delanteros con el hilo dental y luego se enjuagó un poco con el colutorio. Después de eso, depositó ambos objetos en sus sitios correspondientes y regresó caminando al cuarto de Jake.

Desde donde estaba Jake escuchaba el ruido de su querido Johncito lavándose la boca, sin dudas iba a estar un buen rato para lavarse esas paletas que tenía por dientes, aunque a Jake le parecían jodidamente tiernas, porque John era tierno.

Cuando el ojiazul se hizo presente en la habitación, Jake se hizo a un lado para que se acomode, claro, como la cama era de una plaza y media, entraban dos personas sin problemas, más que ambos eran algo así como de contextura pequeña.

— Hasta que me quedaba dormido.— Pronunciaba el mayor con un tono de voz forzado, ahora había puesto una película, la cual era Grease.

John miró al televisor y luego a Jake. ''Que majo, ha empezado una película cuando no estaba'' , pensó para sí mismo ladeando levemente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Al ver que el moreno se movía hacia a un lado para dejarle un hueco, se dirijo a la cama y se tumbó junto con él, tratando de colocarse en la misma postura de antes, la cual era bastante cómoda a decir verdad.

— Perdón .— Respondió frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos, él también andaba algo agotado, y eso que a lo largo de toda la noche no había hecho gran cosa, solo ver películas, charlar, ver más películas... Nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre; Aunque, esos últimos días, su padre había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que ya casi ni le veía, de vez en cuando se pasaba por las tardes para ''descansar'' y prepararle alguna que otra de esas dichosas tartas.

— No te disculpes, anda, que sólo era un chiste, hombre. — Dijo Jake con intención de animarle, pues al parecer el ojiazul era un poco tímido por el simple hecho de que su forma de ser no era quizás como la del English, aunque claro, él era absorbente, amistoso, y fácil de tratar; un tipo con el que Jake seguro congeniaría por la forma de ser. Esa era la razón por la que lo adoraba, hasta el punto de quererlo como un hermanito menor.

Oh no, ahora se estaba frotando los ojos, no había nada que a Jake le diese más ternura que eso, aunque ahora estaban hablando bastante sobre lo buena que era la película, hasta que Jake simplemente vuelve a apapachar a John "inconscientemente", esperaba que el ojiazul le devuelva el abrazo para que vean la peli más cómodamente. John no le dio más importancia a sus pensamientos y reflexiones espontáneas, se dejó fluir por la conversación al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo con bastante apego.

— Siempre te he querido hacer una pregunta... Bueno, a decir verdad te la quiero decir hace algunos minutos, pero no te lo he dicho antes por pena. — Se carcajeó entre dientes — ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Es decir, está bien si lo haces...

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Me has invitado a una fiesta a la que también me has llevado, me has salvado de una película horrible, me has dejado ver en tu cuarto una película, me has permitido quedarme a dormir en tu casa, me has prestado un pijama... Y todo eso solo porque accedí a hacerte los deberes. — Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, poca gente era así de amable ya fuese con él como con el resto. Y a ver, tampoco es que él se considerase en sí una mala persona, pues por el momento, no le había generado ningún mal o molestia a nadie, para ser exactos, habrían sido otras personas las que realmente se lo hubiesen generado a él... El caso, es que a pesar de haber estado sometido a tenerle que hacer diariamente sus ejercicios a cambio de nada, cuando le conocías, no parecía ser tan mal chico. Y a diferencia de muchos otros, él nunca le amenazó con violencia, y...Ni siquiera recordaba una amenaza. Tal vez había estado tan embaucado en lo que creía del resto, que se le habían pasado millones de cosas y pequeños detalles por alto.

Ah, todas las razones que mostraba John para demostrar que no le odiaba lo hacían sentir realmente mejor consigo mismo y de llevar su relación amistosa con el ojiazul. Aunque eso último le hizo pensar bastante, es decir, es su tarea, se supone que la tenía que hacer él, y no el chico, pero Jake era tan vago con las cosas de la escuela, sin olvidar que es un muchacho al que le cuesta demasiado, y tiene su cabeza en cosas que realmente le importan, como chicas o su tan amado, Fútbol.

El English nunca amenazaría a alguien, no era su forma de ser, es decir, era bastante distraído con las personas y eso, pero nada más, jamás le haría daño a alguien sin provocación, mucho menos a alguien tan adorable como John, y mucho menos ahora que son colegas.

— Anda, que no ha sido nada. — Le sonrió por recibir el abrazo más que otra cosa, estaba todo embobado de lo adorable que era su amigo, su forma de hablar, y eso, le daban ganas de tratarlo como su hermanito menor.

Es decir, Jake siempre tuvo eso paternal, con su prima Jade, y ahora con John. Ambos tenían esa personalidad tan madura y a la vez tan tierna que hacía a Jake volverlo loco, y abrazarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire.

— Si todos fueran como tú, el instituto no sería un asco... — En verdad, el instituto era para él una pesadilla hecha realidad. Poca gente se molestaba en simpatizar con él, y no es que fuese un anti-sociable, varias veces había probado a conversar con alguna persona, mayoritariamente nueva. Pero claro, siempre llegaban los bravucones de turno a divulgar su ''buena'' fama. Todavía recordaba su primer tedioso e inevitable primer día en la secundaria, y cómo metió la pata diciendo una chorrada tras otra.

— ¿C-Cómo yo? — Preguntó el de ojos verdes, algo exaltado por las palabras tan avergonzantes de John, jamás se había visto como un ejemplo a seguir o algo por el estilo, más aún para las personas en general. Tragó saliva sonoramente, y sonrió forzosamente. — John, no sé que concepto tendrás de mí, pero no soy una persona con la que se pueda llevarse bien sólo porque sí. Tú eres mi amigo, y eso está bien, pero creo que deberías decir que las personas...Deberían ser más como tú, es decir, ¡Molas mucho! Eres sociable, adorable... — Luego de hacer énfasis en la última palabra, estiró su mejilla con un poco de fuerza.

— Si ''molase'' tanto no sería un margi...En cambio tú, mírate, todo el mundo desea estar contigo, ¡hasta una chica en bikini te ha recogido en la entrada de tu casa para llevarte a la piscina! Eso es algo que probablemente no experimente en mi vida. — Sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacarse la mano de su mejilla y se adhirió a él con más fuerza.

A veces John era un poco cabezota con sus ''idealismos'', en especial con personas que para él son perfectas, que su vida es perfecta, que sus relaciones son perfectas... Vamos, todo el mundo a excepción de él.— No veo ni sé el qué puedes tener de malo. Mucha gente ofrecería su propia alma para poder tener tu misma vida.

Jake comenzó a reír de las palabras tan tontas que John decía, como se notaba que el pobre había tenido poco contacto con otras personas. — Hombre... — Comenzó a despeinar los cabellos ya enredados del ojiazul con mucha ternura, como si se tratase de su hermano menor o algo por el estilo — ... Anda, a mí me gustaría tener una vida como la tuya. Es decir, tu padre está siempre contigo, cuando necesitas algo, él está siempre para ti... Yo no puedo decir lo mismo que mis padres. Son adictos al trabajo, y cuando se van de vacaciones, ni siquiera me lo dicen, es como si me evitaran o algo así. — Pese a su tono de voz triste, Jake mantenía su tan deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracteriza — Además de que tengo muchas responsabilidades que debo cumplir al pie de la letra, sin contar que en algún futuro seré el heredero de la empresa, y no es lo que yo quiero para mí... Pero al ser de esta familia, estoy atado a ello.— Durante toda su vida, lo que Jake más quiso es ir por ahí de viaje en el mundo, pero no de vacaciones, si no, por su propios medios; como en una película. — El día que es eso pase, ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? — Preguntó alzando su mirada.

No sabía muy bien qué responderle, todo aquello era verdad, su padre siempre había estado muy apegado a él, apoyándolo en todo momento sin importar la situación. Le sentaba mal el pensar que su ''nuevo'' amigo lo estuviese pasando tan mal con la ausencia de su parentado, es una verdadera lástima que no todos los progenitores lleguen a ser siempre unos padres ''merecedores de medalla''.

Notando la tristeza en su tonalidad, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con una de sus manos. Comenzaba a angustiarse viéndole así, deprimido pero aguantando la sonrisa. Era como una película de esas en la cual el protagonista se anda haciendo el fuerte a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, lo malo, es que aquello era la realidad y no una mera ficción para entretenimiento. Suspiró pesadamente, a la mierda sus ''idealismos'', no todos somos perfectos después de todo.

— Obvio. — Respondió mientras intentaba devolverle una sonrisa para hacerle sentir mejor. — Eres la primera persona que piensa algo bueno de mí...A parte de mi padre y Nanna... No pienso apartarme de alguien como tú. —


	5. Crystal

— Ven pa' acá. — Los ojos de Jake se abrieron al oír lo último, sin dudas estaba bastante feliz de haber invitado a John, era un amigo fiel. Como lo adoraba, y sí que le molaba estar con él. Lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, era de esos abrazos de oso que iban con cariño, y no planeaban lastimar. John se dejó apretujar por el oji-verde, a pesar de casi quedarse sin respiración. Le contentaba el saber que estuviese mejor, o por lo menos que aparentaba estarlo.

Al parecer no era un ''desastre'' del todo con las amistades, ¿quién sabe? Puede que esforzándose un poco más, o intentando conversar más a menudo con otras personas, lograse hacer más amigos.

Lentamente lo levantó, poniéndolo al ojiazul encima suyo, manteniendo su abrazo. — Dude, esta mierda es real. Me molas mucho, eres un gran amigo, ¿Sabes? Gracias por haberme animado tanto hoy. — Segundos luego, pegó un bostezo, mirando a John con esos típicos ojos cansados, aún así mantenía su ternura fresca, que es lo que tanto caracteriza al English, y lo hace tan popular entre las chicas. — ¿Te molestaría si nos echamos un sueñecillo? Tengo muchas cosas que hace que ni te imaginas, además de que debo llevarte a tu casa.

— Lo mismo te digo. — Respondió entre risas, había terminado teniendo un buen día, y todo se lo debía a él . — Y las gracias te las debo yo por haberme invitado a tu fiesta. Si no hubiese sido por eso, jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo majo que eres. — Contempló como Jake bostezaba, para ser exactos, John también andaba algo somnoliento, acostumbraba a acostarse bastante temprano, y aquella noche había durado despierto muchísimo más tiempo de lo usual. — No, tranquilo, yo también estoy agotado. — Nuevamente, volvió a frotarse los ojos.

Tanto él como su vista comenzaban a cansarse. Jake quedó sonriendo un poco embobado con las palabras tan dulces de su amigo, sin embargo, ahora sólo quería dormir un poco. El día había sido demasiado largo, y la fiesta lo había dejado un tanto cansado.

Estiró su brazo, tomando el control remoto de la televisión, y apagandola.

Ahora la habitación estaba en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Jake rápidamente cayó en los brazos del morfeo a los pocos segundos que ambos se acomodaron. Éste mantuvo al más bajo encima suyo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba tener algo para apretujar mientras dormía. Su brazo derecho había quedado abrazando la espalda del menor con delicadeza, mientras que su mano izquierda inconscientemente quedó posada en el trasero de John, incluso lo había apretado un poco. Que mano más traviesa.

John tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño. No acostumbraba a dormir a esas horas y por mucho sueño o cansancio que tuviese, le era difícil el poder hacerlo.

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, intentando colocarse en la posición más cómoda posible para finalmente quedarse rendido, pero la mano que el otro le había situado accidentalmente, no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil que digamos. Pero finalmente se durmió, y dejó olvidado por completo esa pequeña molestia.

La luz del Sol golpeando su rostro, hizo despertar a Jake. Ah, había dormido demasiado, estaba feliz de que era Sábado, y que por ende, podía quedarse en la cama un buen rato, aunque él acostumbraba a ser un chico muy activo, así que apenas se levantaba ya iba a correr. Frente suyo, estaba John descansando tranquilamente en su pecho, se veía realmente adorable, tanto que hizo al ojiverde suspirar de ternura. Al parecer, una mano suya se posó sobre el trasero de John, esto le hizo sonrojar, y la apartó a penas se dio cuenta.

Despertó al ojiazul, despeinando su cabello con suavidad, al verlo abrir sus ojos, Jake sonrió ampliamente.

— Campeón, ya es hora de levantarte. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Entre los recónditos más profundos de la mente del menor, se hallaba procesándose una sus más alucinantes e increíbles fantasías sólo experimentables en sueños. Viviendo y compartiendo ''codo con codo'' una extraordinaria pelea con su gran ídolo cinemático, Nicolas Cage.

Dicho así aparentaba ser ridículo, algo que solo un niño de párvulo soñaría, pero para él lo era todo. Lo era todo y mucho más.

Era una verdadera lástima el saber que en poco tiempo despertaría, y todo aquello volvería a ser una simple fantasía generada por su subconsciente. Sintió, aun dormido, una mano haciéndole caricias en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para poder averiguar quién era el causante de su despertar.

Aun no llevando gafas fue capaz de vislumbrar entre la neblina al tan extravagante y simpático chico de ojos verdes que previamente, el día anterior, le invitó a quedarse. — Huhm.. — Dejó escapar un bostezo y sonrío dulcemente al ver que se encontraba entre los brazos del mayor. — He dormido de maravilla. — Respondió finalmente.

— Me alegro por eso, Johnny. — Jake sonrió al ver los adorables ojos azules abrirse, le encantaban, se preguntaba cómo alguien con esos ojazos no llame la atención como a él le hacía.

Despeinó un poco más los cabellos de éste, pero debía levantarse, así que movió lentamente a John a su lado, y puso los pies en el suelo para divisar el desayuno que había sobre la mesa. Al parecer la Nana de Jake lo dejó, sus mejillas se habían vuelto un poco rosas, ya que de seguro lo había visto tan meloso con John, esperaba que no haya malinterpretado nada.

Se abstuvo de mencionar algo a respecto, y se volteó a ver al Egbert con su sonrisa tan deslumbrante.

— ¿Te parece si desayunamos antes de irnos?

Y lentamente caminó hacía la mesa. Había café, galletas de todo tipo, y hasta un trozo pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Jake, incluso, había otro por si John quería.

— Mis gafas... — Murmuró John para si mismo. La noche anterior recordaba haberlas depositado en algún lugar del suelo, pero por lo visto, debía haberse equivocado.

Ignoró, aunque no de una forma grotesca, los comentarios de Jake. Las lentes eran algo primordial para pues sin ellas le era muy difícil poder ver, a parte, a su padre le salían por mucho dinero, y lo último que quería era arruinarle.

Pasado unos minutos, sin obtener resultado alguno, decidió cesar su búsqueda y darse por vencido.

— ¿Uhm?... Ah, eh desayuno, ¡claro! — Se aproximó tambaleando a la mesa. Dios santo, pastel, ya lo que le faltaba. Miró a Jake entrecerrando los ojos para verle con mayor claridad, pero ni con eso lograba hacer algo. — ¿Es de ''Betty Crocker"? — Preguntó tratando de señalar a la tarta, aunque realmente apuntaba a una de las paredes del cuarto.

Jake inclinó un poco la cabeza al oír la pregunta del contrario. No comprendía el porque, ¿Acaso no le gustaba las tartas o algo?

— E-Ehm, ¿Sí? ¿Por qué preguntas? — Y sin más, el ojiverde metió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate dentro de su boca. Él amaba estos dulces pues desde pequeño su amada nana le preparaba estos dulces con mucho cariño.

Contempló como el mayor aproximaba un trozo del pastel a su boca y seguidamente lo engullía. Estaba dudando entre mencionarle el tremendo odio que sentía hacia esos productos de repostería o callárselo para sus adentros y limitarse a comer, como máximo, 2 trozos.

— Oh, nada, curiosidad. Mi padre siempre anda comprando productos de Betty Crocker, es un gran fan de la marca. — Dicho eso, decidió hacer caso de su 2ª opción, tomando así uno de los pedazos restantes. Lo que Jake no sabía era que John odiaba esa marca con todo su corazón. Obviamente su reacción sería igual a la de un cachorrito; miraría al suelo, pidiendo perdón. Sin dudas era un muchacho muy patético. Sin embargo, ante la respuesta, sólo sonrió.

— Es que somos la mejor empresa de productos. ¿Qué tal está? ¿Te gusta? La hice yo mismo. Si quieres puedo cocinarte otra. — Estaba contento de que su mejor amigo coma su comida, esto hacía que él quiera cocinarle más.

El más bajo se quedó petrificado al oírle decir eso, ''Somos la mejor empresa de productos...'' ''SOMOS'', su amigo era contribuyente, mejor dicho, DUEÑO de la mayor empresa de productos comercializados para repostería.

Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios. Ser hipócrita está fatal pero... Si le decía su opinión respecto a esa marca, lo más seguro es que le hundiría.

Ocultando de la manera más convincente posible su cara de disgusto, devoró el trozo y se lo tragó enterito.

— Te ha quedado genial. — Respondió con la mejor sonrisa. — ¡Claro que me gustaría!

Lo cierto es que Jake aún no era dueño, sino más bien el heredero de ese "Imperio" pastelero. Su madre y su padre aún la manejaban, especialmente su madre, quien era la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

— Claro, de hecho, cuando nos volvamos a ver te hornearé galletas de chocolate, ¿No hay problema, verdad? — Le guiñó con una sonrisa, sin dudas cuándo el otro se vaya, le daría un montón de tortas más.

— No, para nada.. — Prosiguió a comerse el resto a paso de tortuga mientras conversaba con el otro. A decir verdad que se estaba ''esforzando mucho'' no era suficiente como para describir la situación. Terminó por cambiar el tema, y decidió empezar a hablar sobre los estrenos del cine, mientras se atragantaba con las tortas y el café.

Así el tiempo iba pasando, mientras ambos hablaban sobre estrenos y demás cosas que molaban un huevo para ellos dos. Al cabo de una hora, sí, una hora, consideró que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa, pues su padre probablemente estaría ya allá, buscándole desesperado de una lado a otro.

— Oye Jake, creo que debería irme ya a casa. — La charla de Jake fue interrumpida con la voz de John. Miró su reloj de mano, eran las 10 de la mañana, se le estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que reaccionó un poco acelerado.

— Claro, Disculpa por haberte dado tanta charla, es que simplemente me distraje demasiado. Se levantó de la silla, estirando su espalda, y con su sonrisa tan adorable que siempre tenía.

— Me iré a vestir al baño, tú vístete aquí. Yo te llevo en el coche. ¿Te parece? — Cuando John aceptó su propuesta, el mayor se fue al baño a cambiarse.

— Vale, intentaré no tardar mucho esta vez en cambiarme. — En cuanto vio a Jake irse, se sacó el pijama de encima y rebuscó por todo el cuarto sus prendas. Cuando las encontró, comenzó a ponérselas lo más rápido que pudo, pero su falta de visión le dificultó el procedimiento e hizo que este terminase por chocarse contra una de las paredes y cayese al suelo dolorido.

Jake se vistió en cuestión de pocos minutos, por lo que ya tenía casi todo preparado dentro del baño. Aunque no lo crean era bastante organizado a causa de que su madre lo crió de ese modo cuando niño.

Dejó unos minutos para que él se terminase de vestir, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir encontró unas gafas con mucho aumento, que de seguro pertenecían a John. Se alegró enormemente al verlas.

Salió del baño, vestido unas zapatillas verdes, un conjunto deportivo marca Nike y peinado con mucho gel para tener su famoso peinado bien formado.

— Mira lo que encontré, campeón. — Se acercó a él, y dejó las gafas sobre su nariz. Una sonris

— ¡Mis gafas! — Exclamó con euforia al identificar el objeto. — ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Las estaba buscando! — Dicho esto, veloz como un rayo se levantó del suelo y le abrazo enérgicamente. Le debía una. Si no fuese por él, habría proseguido estampandose una y otra vez con cada pared que se cruzase por su camino.

John le había levantado un poco del suelo, al parecer a Jake le sorprendió un poco que el ojiazul tenga tanta fuerza con lo flacucho que era.

No obstante, él le respondió, con una enorme sonrisa. Se notaba que en ellos dos había amor fraternal de inmediato, además de tener una rápida sinergia como amigos.

Una vez que ambos se separaron, el móvil del English comenzó a sonar, era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Dirk Strider.

"Nos juntamos con el equipo a las 2 en mi casa. Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese con el qué te estabas hablando ayer?"

— Dame un segundo, John. — Y lentamente deslizó sus dedos por el teclado manteniendo su sonrisa: "Un tipo de por ahí. ¡Está bien, nos vemos!" Luego de eso, Jake guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, y dirigió su mirada al contrario.

— ¿Vamos? — Y sin más, ambos hicieron marcha hacía el enorme garaje que la gran casa tenía.

**¡Les habla Janna! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, si tienen algo que decirme, o quieren insultarme porque algo no les gustó, no duden en hacerlo. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia, son más que bien recibidos. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**PD: Jake es un hijo de puta, no confíen en él. **


End file.
